


Technological Breakthrough

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Demons, Early Adopter, Gen, Humor, Technology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-04
Updated: 2007-04-04
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: Crowley loves new tech - it's shiny and looks good.





	Technological Breakthrough

"

Vinyl _sounds_ better," Crowley said, frowning at Aziraphale's new gadget. "Warmer - _richer_ ; this sounds a bit . . . less, wouldn't you say?"

"Well, if you _will_ listen with _all_ your senses, my dear," Aziraphale sighed. "Try listening like a mortal would. You can hardly tell the difference, and honestly, if you claim you can you're just being as snobbish as the magazines." He ejected the CD and picked up another, carefully holding it balanced between his fingertips. His expression as the drawer slid closed made Crowley feel quite embarrassed. "Doesn't that sound nice?" Aziraphale sighed, as yet another lady began bewailing her onrushing death in Italian.

"For opera, it's ok," Crowley said. He smiled placatingly at the glare directed at him. "Yes. The sound quality is very good."

"You can get pictures on these things too," Aziraphale said, carefully stowing the first CD away.

"Yeah, Laserdiscs. I've seen them. Way of the future, they are."

"You said," Aziraphale smirked, "the same about Betamax."

Crowley didn't fidget at all. "Well," he said expansively, "you'd already bought VHS, you idiot. I was doing you a favour. You'd have had to go out and buy a whole new system."

Aziraphale smiled. "So it's not that you simply made a mistake – no, of course you didn't. It'd be ridiculous to think you couldn't predict a simple thing like human behaviour."

"Precisely," Crowley said. Blessed humans, he thought. If there was one order of beings whose behaviour was less simple, he didn't know what it was. He ignored the thought in favour of listening to the music. He had to admit that it wasn't bad quality, he thought. Or well, no, he didn't have to admit _anything_. "You should stick with vinyl," he said stubbornly. "That's what's going to mark out the _real_ music fans, believe me."

Aziraphale gave him a pitying glance. "Don't be so afraid of technology, Crowley. It's perfectly easy once you get the hang of it."

"Yes, well, I've got to go," Crowley snapped, affronted. "In my _car_ , which is one of those things you claimed was a useless fad that would wither away by the end of the Edwardian era. You're a fine one to talk about technology." Aziraphale smiled maddeningly and put on the first of his complete set of CDs of the Ring Cycle. Crowley stalked off, and drove straight to the nearest electronics shop. He wasn't going to be outdone in the personal toy field by the angel.

Sitting back on his eternally pristine sofa that evening, he admired his new Laserdisc player. He didn't quite feel the need to actually _watch_ one of the discs, but he was very glad it was squatting, shiny and black, on its stand. As long as he had better technological gadgets than Aziraphale, all was right with the world. He smiled happily at his new possession.

Way of the future, that was.


End file.
